linkinparkfandomcom-20200222-history
All Night
Lyrics 1 - Apathy I'll break ya brain cells off at the stem, Ya status is stupider, Ap is a nuclear blast, heart blacker than Lucifer, I could sit and write a list of all the shit I would do to ya, Head so big... I'll rest my fitted cap on Jupiter, You ain't built like this, you're a soft carbon copy, A Care Bear, compared to a Auto Bots body, The rap's like crack, I supply to the blacks, Drop pipes, cop mics, say goodbye to ya rocks, I'm a muthafuckin' star, the status of John Lennon, Ya'll "Ordinary People", singin' to John Legend, Write a track dissin Ap? better "X" that out... I don't play that... like rap in a redneck's house, I could have ya brain cells spinnin' quicker than Spreewells, Ya female, e-mailin' me all ya details, I don't dig up dirt... I shake the Earth, And I never say names, I wouldn't waste the verse, Off of the top i'm hot... and when they dare me to write? Prepare to carry the mic to a burial site, I'm a pioneer, fuckin' up stereotypes, I snatched chains as a kid... made you carry ya bikes, I got an addiction to spittin', shit is heroin like, Story teller speak of Hell and the American plight, Money blower, funny though... it seems embarrassin' right? Rock shows, blow the dough on a pair of Air Nike's ALL NIGHT... 2 - Tak Yeah, yo, you know the rules, I cruise with a tough band, You in the fucking closet with brooms and a dustpan, I clean sweep your fleet body, softenin' and gellin', And now you want a mic...yeah right! My life and your skeleton, dummy I'm in the place, you can tell when its bloody, I freaking paid for your face straight, I'll mail ya the money, I'm ready and willing to watch ya spine sever the flesh, Lets see if I don't kill him in five seconds or less, I keep coming back like rashes on an infant, You don't want a chance to clash with the magnificent seven of us, It's heaven, but never enough, So I tighten the vice quick, so his head will get crushed, I'm out of sight, now deep in this music, Leaving them upside down, fiendin' for new shit, Ribkat's is the wrong pal to creep in the booth with, Blow a hole in your back just to eat it for soup dish, You bitch! 3 - Celph Titled Yo, the Demigodz stand for killers! More specifically we deadly entertainers, maniac ignorant godzillas, And we never took the route them other crooks took, Because we kept recipes for human flesh in my mother's cook book! You're souffléd in more ways then ten! Celph Titled's flow is choking the wind, my favorite past time is soaking in sin! The most accurate sharp shooter with no scope, Shoot with my left, and watch you all die from second hand smoke, Im repping my fans so! You better act cool, My soul will make a Ouija board jump up and slap you, dummy, You not thinking smart! I bust so many blammers and blinkers, that I should start a rock band called Blinkin Spark! Sinking sharks with no harpoons, my arsenal is a sawblade carved in two sliding your coffin through, Apathy is insane, and I'm the same as my brother, I'm like a circus show sniper, I aim for the juggler, Catch a case, and before the Judge could slam down the gavel, The whole room ducking and hidin' from grenade shrapnel, These rap verses I be breezin' though, Because I'm like a celibate, under oath, un-fucking-believable. Outro Demigodz, Fort Minor You've heard of us Styles of Beyond You've heard of us, the murderous! Machine Shop! Category:Fort Minor Songs